


a beautiful thing

by akissontitan



Series: In the Nicest Way [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Characters, bigender ryuu, parafics, trans girl asahi, trans guy nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles to compliment the rest of the "In the Nicest Way" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the last of this little miniseries, at least for the immediate future!! I've had such a blast writing them, I'm super lucky to get such great commission requests :D
> 
> Since I've covered all of the trio's perspectives, I decided to write a little collection of paragraph fics to explore their world and how I think they'd cohabitate a little more.
> 
> This probably won't make sense unless you've read the previous three entries, so please do!!!

1.  
The first birthday they celebrate in the apartment is Ryuu's. Noya balances one of Asahi's tea light candles atop the biggest melonpan he could buy, and presents it to the birthday boy by getting down on one knee and offering it up to him as if he were royalty. Ryuu laughs so hard that he kicks the bread out of Noya's hands, and the resulting inch-long burnt patch on the carpet is a lasting reminder of why Asahi is now the only one allowed to touch anything with a flame.

 

2.  
Suga demands skype dates with Asahi regularly. She obliges, of course, because Suga is her best friend in the world, and one of the very limited pool of people that she feels completely comfortable around. On one such night, Suga's digital, crackly voice asks how everything is going, because _ae worries about her, out in the city with only a handful of friends for company_. Asahi is quick to assure aer that everything is just fine, ae has nothing to worry about, and it's only after the words are out of her mouth that she realises that she actually means it these days.

 

3.  
It's not until the three of them are living together that Asahi and Ryuu notice that Noya kisses them _a lot_. Not that that's a bad thing - the two of them certainly aren't complaining. But there's always a _good morning_ kiss, a _welcome home_ kiss, a _thank you for having the foresight to put my binder in the wash because I totally forgot and it truly was getting gross_ kiss. They discuss it one night when Noya's out with friends, the two of them giggling and whispering over the way their boyfriend chooses to show his affection. Because the thing is, not only does he kiss frequently, but he does so with passion - like it's the first, and last, and best, and most important kiss he's ever had. They have never met someone who loves as big or as brightly, and they don't intend to let him go.

 

4.  
The three visit Karasuno for a weekend once Ryuu starts uni break. The team is still adjusting to the absence of Noya, Ryuu, and the other seniors from the year before, but they're good, and Tsukishima makes a great captain. However, not even the best captain in the world could prevent Hinata from bounding over to his senpai as soon as they enter the gymnasium, and the other third and second years follow along too, their drills forgotten. Noya and Ryuu embrace Hinata in a tight hug for a full two minutes, the three of them talking excitedly over each other for the entire length of it. Asahi sends a nervous, apologetic smile in Coach Ukai's direction, although that doesn't stop him from roping the graduates into a practice match before practice ends.

 

5.  
Noya has no idea who owns the thigh high socks he's wearing, but they fit him, so he decides they're his now. He assesses himself in the bedroom mirror and decides he looks cute in them, too - just a little skin showing between the top of the socks and the oversized hoodie he wears to bed on chilly nights. _Hell_ yeah. When he pads back to the living room to re-join his partners on the couch, he expects a reaction, and he certainly gets it. Ryuu gawks almost immediately, eyes travelling from the tips of his toes, to his thighs, and then to his face. Hell _fuckin'_ yeah.

Asahi's reaction, however, is unexpected enough to shock him out of his smug thoughts. The vibrant notes of her normally cute laughter makes Noya furrow his brow in offence.

"O-oh, sweetie, um, I think my knee socks are a bit long for you!!" 

(In the end, Noya gets his desired results anyway, because he refuses to quit being grumpy until she kisses him over and over and over.)

 

6.  
Ryuu knows Asahi's still learning herself, but there's still something so magical about watching her do her makeup in the mornings. She holds her face differently when she has it on, and Ryuu wonders how it must feel - not only the sensation of the products on her face, but the confidence to wear them every day. At first, Ryuu's hands shake whenever she tries anything fancier than mascara, because as much as she likes to be tough and brave these things are _scary_ sometimes, but Asahi reassures her in her soft, school teacher-like way; saying things like "if I can do it, I know you can too" and "you'll look beautiful even if it's not perfect". And it's _not_ perfect, not yet, and she still uses scotch tape to keep her winged eyeliner even, but the point is that Ryuu _wears_ it, and she loves it, and she holds her head a little higher even on the hard days.

 

7.  
Over time, routines establish, as they tend to do when lovers live in close quarters.

Asahi dozes on the couch after dinner every night, and even though she tells her partners to wake her up, they never do.

Noya can't stay still for very long so usually he doesn't try, but he puts in a nightly effort when Asahi snoozes in front of the tv, head in her warm lap and knees curled up to his chest, his whole form barely taking up a single couch cushion.

Ryuu, coincidentally, fits nicely in the space left over. He switches between studying and watching tv, one hand always rubbing soothing circles into Noya's thigh, or scratching gently through Asahi's hair, even if it means he has to uncap his highlighter with his teeth.

Inevitably, the tv is what wakes Asahi again, the noise of that music countdown show Ryuu likes pulling her from sleep. She won't move until Noya does, choosing to enjoy the fragile late-night calm until it dissipates on its own.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing when you love somebody_  
_And I love somebody_  
_How I love somebody, oh._

**Author's Note:**

> All done!! The quote at the end is from "Take your time (coming home)" by Fun., the acoustic version of which I listened to while writing this.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this series you can commission me for a fic too, over at [my tumblr](http://nixiad.tumblr.com), or just come say hi!
> 
> If you can't do that, but still want to support me, please consider bookmarking the series and leaving a comment. It helps me get exposure so much. Tell me which of these lil parafics was your favourite!!
> 
> Thank you as always for your readership <33


End file.
